


Homecoming

by nightmare_ned (youwantthat1D)



Series: to be a wild thing [3]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwantthat1D/pseuds/nightmare_ned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has a midnight visitor, and she's none too pleased. Lucas/Skye. Continuity with "Eating Apples in Eden." Post-Season One Finale! Adult Themes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> TEASER. NOT THE FULL STORY.

X

Skye pressed her body readily against Lucas' taut, muscular form. She signed, exhaling two weeks' worth of tension and anxiety collecting inside her flesh.

Her body converged with his, finally reaching that epitome point of completion.

He sighs thunder, deepening the silence, rolling the stormy clouds of passion over her tear-kissed skin. Slowly her hands curve around his chest, trail down his body until they pool beneath his hips.

She tugs at his belt, slowly pulling it free, until his cargos fall to the floor.

They both exhale lightning as soon as her icy skin wraps around his heat, prickling sensations dancing up their spines in joint crescendos. Lucas leans into her touch, explosive dynamites erupting in his brain at the arrival of a long sought after touch. His mind cleared from numerous calculations and infinite possibilities – he is only sense.

"Skye," Lucas pleads.

Skye's blood swells at the call of her name, so rich and so deep, steeped in that _sound_ of desire and yearning, that sound that sinks into the hollows of her lungs, piercing the very flesh with its long red fingers, making air impossible to breath.

She forgets, as she's pumping him up and down, smiling devilishly all the while, about the fear contorting its ugly shape into her heart. The fear of how badly, how impossibly she _needs_ Lucas.

A need all physical, must be physical, the way the sight of his hands, pressed flat against the wall, flexing and griping the dry wall in pleasure and pain, makes her heart rush, beat uncontrollably fast until she feels faint.

Must be physical, the way his shoulder blades, push together to define his back and spine, highlighting the sturdy shape and toned muscles, makes her stomach roll like the sea, her voice the boat bobbing up and down the billowing waves.

Must be physical, the way his pale green eyes, a fiery cold like that of a blue flame, makes her legs bow and her knees fall together.

Must be physical, the way he yells her name, as though shattering every ounce of control, and her own voice betrays her, letting sinful desire drip down.

She denies it could be anything else. Anything more would destroy her, and she knows it.

Her body, earnest arousal, rocks in time with his until his climax is the first break of sunlight in a stormy sky, splattering all against her wall in a sticky, drippy trail. At that moment, Lucas is heat, fire, and, for once, heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I got to thank Miss Juniefor this one! She sent me a lovely PM a few weeks ago and reminded me all about this story I began writing back in January and then completely forgot about and abandoned!
> 
> I still haven't completed the one-shot, but I keep going back and forth with what I should and should not include and wavering with the tone I'm aiming for with this piece.
> 
> I thought to post a little snippet to see how you all respond to this/get a feel for the feedback!
> 
> So please drop me a line or review with your thoughts! Yay? Nay? Like? Dislike? I'm seeing if I want to re-vamp the story before posting.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Ned.


End file.
